


Save it for the health club, pal

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: написано на блиц-фест на заявку  auden: "Несмотря на диеты и прочая, мистеру Смиту все-таки приходится отправиться в спортзал. К старому знакомому. Его новый знакомый, мистер Вессон, наблюдает... Не только наблюдает "(2009-ый год)
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Kudos: 8





	Save it for the health club, pal

Сэм не следит за Смитом. Очень надо. Просто после перепалки в лифте ему хочется вернуть этому параноидальному ублюдку фразу про клуб здоровья. Можно подумать, Сэм не вылезает из таких вот спортзалов, куда ходят совсем не для того, чтобы набрать форму. А вот этот Смит, он точно из этих. Знает, о чем говорит. И глаза при этом бегают. Нервничает.  
Короче, Сэм все-таки за ним следит.  
Клуб, понятное дело, дорогой. Хорошо хоть, не закрытый, но один час стоит Сэму трети его зарплаты, и он очень надеется, что Смит того стоит.  
Первый раз он его не видит. Смит на занятии, йога, мать его, Сэм, бездумно выжимающий штангу, не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Смеяться, потому что это так очевидно и так «по этим делам». Плакать, потому что Сэм прямо видит эту картинку. Смит в обтягивающих его роскошный зад шортах и черной майке выгибается и растягивается на мате. Да. Наверно, плакать.  
В следующий раз Сэму везет больше. Смит бегает на дорожке, наушники в ушах, те самые шорты и синяя футболка. Что-то в нем не так, Сэм наблюдает за ним из угла минут десять, прежде чем понимает, в чем дело. Смит вообще не вспотел, хотя он бежит быстро, намного быстрее, чем все остальные, бегающие на соседних тренажерах. Словно для него это легкая привычная прогулка. У Сэма перед глазами неожиданно мелькает густой ночной лес, и Смит – не Смит – продирающийся через подлесок, так же быстро, только вместо ай-пода у него обрез, а вместо скучной синей футболки – хулиганская кожанка. Сэм едва не сваливается с лавки, на которой он качал пресс.  
К Смиту подходит тренер, классический рекламный качок с выпирающими бицепсами. Он хлопает Смита по плечу и протягивает ему полотенце. Тот улыбается, вытирает лицо, а Сэма заливает злость. Не по этим делам, как же.  
Ему не слышно, о чем они говорят, поэтому Сэм просто смотрит. Как Смит проводит рукой по волосам, как он улыбается, как опускает голову.  
В нем что-то есть, какая-то слабина, Сэм прямо чувствует ее, как запах, даже отсюда. Словно за своими аккуратными и осторожными движениями Смит прячет что-то, непонятно что. Так, наверно, выглядят маньяки, цивильный фасад и страшный черный задний двор. Но тут другое, убежден Сэм. Как будто Смит прячет… самого себя.  
Сэм не знает, зачем он идет в зал третий раз. Ему уже достаточно информации для следующей встречи в лифте. Он готовится улыбнуться недоверчиво в ответ на очередную попытку Смита увернуться, зажать его в углу и сказать: «да ну, ладно».  
Но он все равно идет.  
Смит плавает в бассейне, широкие взмахи рук, баттерфляй, волны идут по всем дорожкам. Сэм в который раз удивляется, откуда у офисного менеджера такая сила человека, проведшего всю жизнь совсем не в кожаном кресле.  
Сэм ныряет на соседнюю дорожку. Он пришел сюда сегодня не только смотреть. Смит останавливается у бортика.  
\- Пришел поплавать, Вессон? Штанга надоела?  
Сэм хмурится.  
\- Ты меня заметил?  
\- Конечно. Сложно не заметить двухметрового парня, который на тебя к тому же пялится.  
Сэм закипает. Каждый раз одно и тоже.  
\- Я не пялился.  
\- Ага, - говорит Смит и усмехается такой странной, не своей и в тоже время – настолько знакомой однобокой улыбкой, что у Сэма поджимается что-то за ребрами.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Смит, вытирая одной рукой мокрый живот, - давай так. Я доплаваю свой час, и поговорим.  
Сэм растеряно кивает. Он даже не успел рот открыть, Смит тремя предложениями окружил, отобрал оружие и милостиво предложил сдаться вместо того, чтобы уничтожить соперника.  
Он задерживается на секунду для того, чтобы посмотреть на широкую спину, исчезающую под водой.  
Они плавают не утомительным баттерфляем, а спокойным ровным кролем, Сэм почти не двигает ногами, и ему кажется, что можно вот так вот заснуть, прямо на плаву. На каждом третьем гребке в ухо попадает отдаленный шум бассейна, чьи-то разговоры, музыка. Иногда краем глаза он ловит руку Смита, плывущего рядом с ним. Сэма совершенно не удивляет, что они плывут в абсолютно одинаковом ритме, попадая в волну друг друга, даже не подстраиваясь. Как будто они идут по дороге через поле, на плечах у них одинаковые сумки, и их шаги синхронизированы, сами по себе, как синхронизировались их сердечные ритмы, давным-давно.  
Когда Сэм останавливается, утыкаясь пальцами в бортик, Смит уже стоит, вытряхивая воду из коротких волос.  
\- Дин Смит, - говорит он, протягивая руку через красно-белые бусы разделителя.  
\- Сэм Вессон, - говорит Сэм, сжимая мокрую ладонь.  
\- Да ладно? – удивленно смеется Дин, и только это выдергивает Сэма из рукопожатия. Он чуть смущенно пожимает плечами.  
Это странное ощущение слабого Смита исчезает, когда они вот так вот близко. Теперь, наоборот, Сэм чувствует себя ведомым, и это не раздражает, это как будто правильно, привычно. Он идет за Дином в душевую, где жарко, гулко и никого, кроме них.  
\- Так чего ты хочешь от меня, Сэм?  
Сэм честно не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Он хочет рассказать Дину о своих снах, хочет объяснить, почему он преследует его, не специально, так получается само собой. Он хочет рассказать об этом странном ощущении родства или связи, живущем в Сэме с самого первого дня, когда они очутились в одном лифте, а, может быть, еще раньше.  
Но больше всего Сэму хочется сделать одну вещь.  
\- Какого…?  
Плитка теплая под ладонями, а рот Дина именно такой, как снился Сэму – мягкий и знакомый.  
\- Ты же тоже хочешь, - говорит он в перерывах между короткими поцелуями, - я видел, ты хочешь, Дин.  
Дин не поддается ему долго, но Сэм терпеливо удерживает его на месте, всем весом своего тела. И поцелуями.  
\- Скажи, пожалуйста, что я не один придурок тут.  
Дин слабо фыркает прямо ему в рот и, наконец, отвечает.  
\- Один.  
И переворачивает Сэма, так, что теперь он упирается в стенку, а Дин, Дин опускается перед ним на колени. И смотрит снизу вверх.  
\- Только по-моему, понятно?  
Сэм не спорит.  
Это – самый горячий минет в его жизни. Не только, потому что жарко, и горячая вода льется из душа, и даже не потому, что рот Дина обжигает. Просто в голове одновременно всплывает сотни таких же предыдущих – на кровати, возле машины, в высокой траве – они совмещаются, складываются в один, и Сэм чувствует их, все сразу. Он мычит и пытается придержать рукой голову Дина, бездумно поглаживая раковину уха.  
\- Дин, я…  
Дин ртом толкает Сэма – глубже в стенку, глубже в себя, не оставляя ему выхода. Сэм кончает, так быстро, короткой обжигающей вспышкой.  
Дин встает с колен, морщась и одновременно довольно улыбаясь. В нем не остается ни грамма лощеного бизнесмена, он теперь именно такой, каким Сэм видит его в своих снах.  
\- Поворачивайся, Сэмми.  
Он слушается, потому что они так договаривались, потому что Дину так надо, и по-другому не будет.  
Ему почти не больно, немного неприятно, но Дин осторожный и неожиданно заботливый, он проводит свободной рукой вдоль позвоночника, пересчитывая большим пальцем косточки.  
\- Все нормально?  
Сэм выдыхает хриплое «да».  
Все похоже на то, как они плавали в бассейне, Тот же плавный ритм, совпадающий полностью, мягкое длинное покачивание, Сэм чувствует, как Дин приподнимается и опускается. Возбуждение медленно стягивается вниз, снова возвращается со всего тела в одну точку, постепенно, не торопясь, так же, как не торопится Дин. Сэм заводит руку за голову и неловко хватается за его шею, скользя пальцами по мокрой коже. Ему неудобно, неровно, но так хорошо, что Сэм стонет, громко и протяжно. Дин отвечает ему толчком, тоже длинным и сильным, до самого упора. Они двигаются, как в медленном танце, без резких движений, без ударов и криков. А потом вдруг Дин прижимается губами к лопатке Сэма и обхватывает его член.  
\- Давай, Сэмми.  
Сэм слушается.


End file.
